Sega Mega Drive
}} Sega Mega Drive o Sega Genesis es una videoconsola de sobremesa producida por SEGA, lanzada al mercado en 1988. Esta videoconsola es la sucesora directa de la Sega Master System y compitió contra la SNES de Nintendo, como parte de las videoconsolas de cuarta generación. En Estados Unidos, México y algunos países de Sudamérica, como Argentina, se comercializó bajo el nombre Sega Genesis y tuvo un amplio mercado. La primera versión de la Mega Drive vio la luz en Japón en octubre de 1988. Fue la sucesora de la Sega Master System y la primera videoconsola de 16 bits reales. Antecendentes Desarrollo Aunque la Sega Master System fue un éxito de ventas en América del Sur y Europa, no logró despertar el interés de los mercados de Japón y Estados Unidos, que a mediados de los 80 estaban dominados por Nintendo con el 92% y 95% del mercado, respectivamente. Para conseguir un drástico incremento de ventas, Sega desarrolla una nueva máquina que sea al menos tan poderosa como el mejor hardware del mercado de entonces: los ordenadores de 16 bits Commodore Amiga y Atari ST. Puesto que los juegos arcade System 16 de Sega son en ese momento muy populares, Hayao Nakayama (director ejecutivo de Sega), decide que la nueva consola sea también de 16 bits. El proceso de diseño final acaba aportando 3 nuevas placas arcade: Mega-Tech, Mega Play, y System C. Los juegos recreativos desarrollados para esas placas pueden ser portados de forma fácil y rápida a la nueva consola. Lanzamiento La Sega Mega Drive fue lanzada en Japón en 1988. En 1989 SEGA no logra reservar los derechos legales del nombre en Estados Unidos. Por esa causa se conoce a la consola como Sega Genesis en el resto de América, salvo en Brasil. La consola se lanzó en Europa y el resto del mundo en 1990 bajo el nombre original. Gracias a lanzamientos clave como Sonic the Hedgehog y a un amplio catálogo de juegos deportivos, la consola fue muy bien recibida por el público estadounidense, donde fue líder del mercado entre 1991 y 1994, compitiendo directamente con la TurboGrafx 16 de NEC Corporation, y sobre todo con la Super Nintendo. Posteriormente, y debido a la inminente evolución tecnológica, Sega quiso hacer expansiones de la consola, para que así tanto Sega como los estudios third-party pudieran hacer mejores juegos sin tantas limitaciones técnicas. En ese contexto Sega lanza Sega Mega-CD en 1991 y Sega 32X en 1994. Las ventas de Mega-CD no fueron tan elevadas como Sega esperaba, y Sega 32X resultó ser un gran fracaso, en ambos casos debido, entre otras razones, al precio y los problemas en cuanto a los distintos modelos de Mega Drive presentes. Mega Drive perdió la privilegiada posición en la industria debido a las mencionadas expansiones, y al fuerte catálogo desarrollado para la Super Nintendo, con juegos como Donkey Kong Country, que provocaron que la consola de Nintendo se colocara como la más vendida en la llamada generación de los 16 bits. Aun así, Mega Drive consiguió alzarse a su potente rival en determinados mercados, destacando sobre todo el indiscutible liderazgo del mercado europeo de aquella generación, posición que nunca llegó a abandonar en el viejo continente. La sucesora real de Mega Drive fue la conocida Sega Saturn, lanzada en 1995. La producción de la Mega Drive sigue en marcha por la compañía TecToy, de forma exclusiva en Brasil, donde lanzaron al mercado la Mega Drive 3 y la Mega Drive 4, esta última con un juego que emula el famoso videojuego Guitar Hero. Origen del nombre thumb|Sega Mega Drive II, versión europea. El primer nombre elegido por Sega para la consola fue MK-1601 (que acabó siendo su número de modelo), pero Sega decide usar "Sega Mega Drive" como nombre. "Mega" tiene connotaciones de superioridad, y "Drive" (en inglés, drive significa unidad lectora en términos informáticos), es decir, "Súper Unidad" (el nombre da a entender que se trata de un dispositivo muy avanzado). Ese es el nombre utilizado en las versiones de la consola para Japón, Europa, Asia, Australia y Brasil. La versión para Estados Unidos y Canadá se llama "Genesis" debido a problemas de marcas comerciales, mientras que la versión para Corea del Sur es llamada Super Gam*Boy (수퍼겜보이) y Super Aladdin Boy (traducido de 수퍼알라딘보이; nombre de la versión surcoreana de la Mega Drive 2), debido a que Samsung Electronics, licenciataria y constructora de las versiones coreanas, llamó Gam*Boy a la Sega Master System cuando la comercializó. Especificaciones técnicas * CPU ** Motorola 68000 de 16 bits a 7.61 MHz (PAL) o 7.67 MHz (NTSC). Es el procesador central de la Mega Drive. ** Zilog Z80 de 8 bits a 3.55 MHz (PAL) o 3.58 MHz (NTSC). Esta CPU, en la Mega Drive, se usa principalmente para tareas de efectos de sonido, o como CPU principal en modo de compatibilidad con Master System, permitiendo así la ejecución de juegos y cartuchos nativos de ésta, mediante un periférico que proporcione la entrada correspondiente. * Memoria ** RAM principal: 64 Kb ** RAM de Vídeo: 64 Kb ** RAM de Sonido: 8 Kb ** ROM: Los primeros modelos de Mega Drive no llevaban, pero posteriores modelos incluían una ROM de arranque de 2Kb que mostraba el texto "Produced by or under license from Sega Enterprises Ltd.". ** Capacidad de los cartuchos: hasta 32 Mbits (4 MB) sin bankswitching, aunque Super Street Fighter II usa 40 Mbits (5 MB), y Pier Solar llega hasta los 64 Mbits (8 MB), usando un mapper. * Gráficos ** Un procesador VDP (Video Display Processor) es el encargado de generar y manejar los gráficos (sprites, planos de scroll, etc.). ** Resolución: 320 x 224 ** Paleta: 512, de los cuales podrán elegirse 64. ** Colores simultáneos en pantalla: 64 (128 usando una técnica de cambio de colores durante el barrido) ** Sprites simultáneos en pantalla: 80/64 * Sonido ** Chip de sonido principal de 6 canales FM Yamaha YM2612 ** Chip de sonido adicional de 4 canales PSG (Programmable Sound Generator) Texas Instruments SN76489 * Entrada/Salida ** Conector DIN 8 RGB/Audio Mono/Video (sólo en Mega Drive I / Genesis I) ** Conector Mini-DIN 9 RGB/Stereo/Video (Mega Drive II / Genesis II) ** Modulador RF (Mega Drive / Genesis I y II) ** Auriculares stereo con regulador (sólo Mega Drive I / Genesis I) ** AUX (conector DE-9 hembra), presente en las primeras Mega Drive / Genesis ** 2 tomas joystick tipo Atari variante Sega Mega Drive (Conector DB-9 macho) ** Slot de cartuchos en la parte superior ** Bus de expansión (sólo Mega Drive / Genesis I y II), utilizado para la conexión de Sega Mega-CD Periféricos El Master System Converter era un periférico para la Mega Drive que permitía una compatibilidad casi completa con los juegos diseñados para la Master System. No obstante, destaca el hecho oculto entonces de que Mega Drive ya contaba internamente de serie con toda la circuitería que la hacia compatible con Master System. El periférico, además de ofrecer una ranura para cartuchos Master System y otra para tarjetas de memoria de la misma consola, lo único que hacía era activar un sensor eléctrico dentro de Mega Drive que activaba la CPU de Master System dentro de la propia Mega Drive. La Menacer era la pistola que creó Sega para la Mega Drive. Constaba de una mira y una culata desmontables que permitían usarla como pistola o como escopeta, funcionaba de forma inalámbrica vía rayos infrarrojos y se vendía junto con un cartucho de 6 juegos de tiro al blanco. El Arcade Power Stick de Sega era un joystick de gran tamaño que simulaba a las palancas de mando de las maquinas recreativas. Hubo versiones de 3 y 6 botones con selectores individuales de autofuego. El Sega Multi Tap era un dispositivo que permitía conectar hasta 4 mandos a uno de los puertos de la Mega Drive y utilizarlos simultáneamente en juegos de hasta 4 jugadores, o bien de modo individual activando el mando que quisiéramos en cada caso. Otros periféricos fueron el Mega Mouse, el Mega Net Modem (el cual permitía jugar online) y un curioso sistema de captura de movimiento llamado Sega Activator Ring que reproducía los movimientos del jugador en el juego. Además, Mega Drive contó con dos importantes ampliaciones que fueron Sega Mega-CD y Sega 32X, siendo la primera un soporte para juegos en formato CD-ROM y la segunda una extensión de 32 bits que permitió a la Mega Drive dar el salto a los juegos en 3D. Ambas funcionaban en conjunción con la Mega Drive, e incluso hubo unos pocos juegos de MegaCD que requerían la 32X. Ninguno de estos dos periféricos tuvo suficiente éxito debido a su elevado precio, escaso catálogo de juegos y falta de apoyo por parte de la propia Sega, que estaba enfocada en el desarrollo de su nueva consola, la Saturn. Véase también * Lista de videojuegos para Sega Mega Drive * Industria de los videojuegos Enlaces externos * Puntodepartida.com Sega Mega Drive. Historia con numerosas fotos * museo8bits.com Información técnica sobre diversos sistemas de entretenimiento doméstico * Información y datos acerca del lanzamiento de la Mega Drive 4 (PixFans)